Couples That Should Have Been
These are couples I think should have been. They include: SwiftxBright HawkxIvy RunningxFrost TigerxDove JayxBriar ThrushxBlue JayxWillow BluexCrooked RunningxFrost might be real, but I can't be sure. :) Enjoy! I support HawkxIvy 22:39, August 16, 2013 (UTC) SwiftxBright “Brightpaw? Are you coming?” Swiftpaw’s voice echoed in the dark den. Brightpaw looked at him. “Won’t Cloudtail hear us?” She asked Swiftpaw had a disgusted face. “Cloudtail wouldn’t hear a monster if it rolled right into camp.” He spat. “Okay.” Brightpaw followed Swiftpaw out the Dirtplace tunnel. She tingled with excitement. If they found what was eating prey around the Snakerocks, they’d be heroes! Cold night air whisked around Brightpaw. She pressed her trembling fur close to Swiftpaw’s flank. He looked down at her fondly. “It will be alright,” he meowed gently. Brightpaw watched her paws. No adders crawled about them. She lifted her head. Swiftpaw met her gaze with the same look when he assured her everything would be alright. “See? There’s nothing here.” He meowed. Then they saw them. Six dogs, drool and blood swinging from their jaws. Brightpaw wanted to run. She wanted to run far, far away. But she couldn’t leave Swiftpaw. “Hang on, Swiftpaw!” She cried. She launched onto one of the dogs. Fury burned through Brightpaw. She bit the dog’s ear, and it let out a yowl. The others doubled up on her. “Swiftpaw! Help!” Brightpaw called, blood roaring in her ears. “I’m coming!” Called Swiftpaw. She heard paws thumping and dogs barking. She fell to the ground. One of the dogs had shaken her scruff. She was out cold. “Swiftpaw... beat... them...for...me.” *** Brightpaw? Brightpaw! Wake up!” “What? Are the dogs gone?” Brightpaw looked up at the blurry shape of the speaker. “Swiftpaw? Are they gone?” Swiftpaw rubbed her muzzle. “Yes. They’re gone.” Brightpaw got up. Cinderpelt looked at her. “You’ve got some bites. A nasty one on your haunch.” She drew her paw over Brightpaw’s face. “But you’re going to be fine.” Brightpaw looked up at the Highrock silhouetted against the half-light. Bluestar had leaped atop it. “Let all cats old enough to catch their join under the Highrock for a Clan meeting!” Cats shuffled to her. “It is with my great happiness to announce that we have two new warriors.” For the first time in moons, Bluestar looked happy. “Brightpaw, Swiftpaw, step forward.” Brightpaw gasped. It was her warrior ceremony! “Lean on me,” meowed Swiftpaw. Brightpaw threw him a grateful look. “Brightpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Brightheart," Meowed Bluestar. "StarClan honours your intelligence and we welcome you as a full member on ThunderClan." Bluestar turned to Swiftpaw. “Swiftpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Swiftclaw. StarClan honours your bravery and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan.” “Brightheart, Swiftclaw!” Brightheart turned her head to meet Swiftclaw’s face. “I would have died without you. That’s why I came with you. I love you, and if we died, I wanted to be there with you.” Swiftclaw smiled. “I love you, too.” HawkxIvy “I’m going back to my nest.” Hawkfrost felt a pain tug at him as Ivypaw turned away and walked out of the Dark Forest. There was a breath on his shoulder. He turned around to find himself staring into the eyes of Tigerstar. “Father!” Meowed Hawkfrost. He crouched down. “Get up!” Spat Tigerstar. He watched the last of Ivypaw’s tail vanish. “You like her, don’t you?” He asked. Hawkfrost felt himself shrinking. “Maybe.” He meowed in a quiet voice. Anger flared in Tigerstar’s eyes. “She is alive! She follows the Warrior Code! You cannot love her!” Hawkfrost stared at him. “You don’t understand!” Now rage burned in Tigerstar’s eyes. “Yes I do!” His eyes softened. “Her name was Sasha, your mother. I loved her.” Tigerstar got a longing look in his eyes. “She was the most beautiful cat you would ever see. But when she found out my plan with BloodClan, She turned on me.” Pain flew in his eyes. “I had to leave her.” “I like Ivypaw as an apprentice,” meowed Hawkfrost as he lied down, wishing what he told Tigerstar was true. *** Ivypaw woke up. Her flanks stung, but not as much as her heart. She hated leaving Hawkfrost, and not just because she wanted to learn more battle moves. No, because of love. Ivypaw didn’t know why, but she had strong feelings for Hawkfrost, deeper than any of the cuts and gashes he gave her. She didn’t want to leave the Dark Forest, even if it was dark and depressing. She stifled a yawn and stood up. “Dovepaw?” She asked. Ivypaw’s grey sister lifted her head. “Yes?” “Dawn patrol. Cinderheart and Lionblaze told us.” Meowed Ivypaw. Dovepaw sprang up beside her. “I almost forgot!” The two sisters rushed out of the den. “Can we hunt now?” Asked Dovepaw. Lionblaze sighed. “Yes. All the borders are marked.” “Yay!” Self-consciously, Dovepaw climbed a tree in search of a squirrel. “Don’t go too far!” The voice of Cinderheart faded as Ivypaw went deeper and deeper into the forest. Ivypaw buried her two mice and went down to the river. The rushing water seemed to speak to her. It was Hawkfrost’s voice. “Ivypaw, come to the Dark Forest tonight. I have something to tell you.” “Hawkfrost!” Called Ivypaw. “I’ll be waiting.” Ivypaw dropped her mice and squirrel on the fresh-kill pile. “That was exhausting!” Panted Ivypaw and she collapsed. The squirrel gave quite a chase. Dawn patrol, Border patrol and then Hunting patrol. She dragged herself to the Apprentice’s den and closed her eyes. “Hawkfrost!” Ivypaw called. “Hawkfrost?” Hawkfrost came padding towards her. “Hawkfrost!” She exclaimed. “I got you mess”— Ivypaw stopped. Hawkfrost was looking at her with the gentlest eyes she ever saw. “I can’t hold this in anymore,” he meowed, “Ivypaw, I love you.” Ivypaw purred. “I love you too.” They rubbed muzzles, with Ivypaw thinking this was all she ever wanted. RunningxFrost TigerxDove JayxBriar Warning: This story is in a time where JayxWillow never happened. Briarlight yawned. Something felt... different. And she didn’t know why. Jayfeather came to see her. “Briarlight, I’m going to collect herbs.” He meowed. A voice inside Briarlight screamed, No! Don’t go! “No!” Blurted Briarlight. “Excuse me?” Asked Jayfeather, turning around. “Umm.. Let me come with you! It’ll be a great exercise for me!” Meowed Briarlight hopefully. Jayfeather sighed. “Alright. But we’re not going that far from camp!” He warned. “Oh, yes please!” Meowed Briarlight excitedly. “Be careful!” Meowed Jayfeather. “You too.” Muttered Briarlight. Jayfeather’s voice lightened her spirits. It wasn’t the herbs that kept her going. It was Jayfeather. She pulled herself closer to him. “Uh? Briarlight?” He asked. Briarlight snapped out of her imagination. Jayfeather probably didn’t care about her. She pulled herself away from his fur. “Sorry.” She mewed quietly. “No, no, no. Come back!” Meowed Jayfeather. “Um, I need your help to collect yarrow.” Briarlight’s heart leapt in happiness. He wanted her help! She brought herself back and nipped off the stalks. When she did this, she was thinking. Maybe Jayfeather liked her. Maybe she should tell him how she felt. “Jayfeather. I love you.” *** “MAKE IT STOP!” Yowled Briarlight. Every bone in her body hurt. She decided not to tell the Clan a medicine cat was fathering her kits. Instead, Toadstep paced nervously around her. “Will she be alright?” He asked. “She’ll be fine!” Snapped Jayfeather. In a softer voice he said, “She’s just having a hard kitting.” The kitting didn’t feel hard to Briarlight. It felt impossible. By some magic force, she eventually gave birth to two healthy kits. “Will you be able to feed them both with your back legs broken?” Asked Toadstep. “I’m sure I’ll be fine,” meowed Briarlight. She looked at her kits. One was a brown tabby she-cat, and the other was a white tom with dark grey patches. Perfect. Thought Briarlight. Now everyone will be convinced Toadstep is the father. “Oh, they’re so beautiful Briarlight! What shall we name them?” “How about Treekit for the brown tabby?” Briarlight asked her ‘mate’. “Perfect. And what about Patchkit for the tom?” Asked Toadstep. “Wonderful.” Meowed Briarlight. “They are wonderful, aren’t they, Jayfeather?” Jayfeather smiled. “Yes. They are wonderful.” ThrushxBlue Thrushpelt always slept with one eye opened. But tonight, it paid off. He saw Bluefur leaving the den. Where’s she going? He asked himself. The longing feeling in his belly wouldn’t stop, so he decided to follow. He followed Bluefur every step of the way, through every crevice and crack. Through every tunnel and every bramble bush, he followed. Thrushpelt ended up at the Fourtrees. The Fourtrees? He questioned himself but kept going. He climbed one of the Great Oaks. To Thrushpelt’s suprise, Bluefur wasn’t the only cat in the clearing. No, there was Oakheart, a RiverClan cat. Thrushpelt leaned in closer to hear what they were saying. “Oakheart, we can’t keep meeting here.” That was Bluefur. “Why not?” Oakheart looked crestfallen. “Because I love another.” Meowed Bluefur. “Who?” Oakheart was furious now. “A tom in my Clan, Thrushpelt.” Meowed Bluefur dreamily. Thrushpelt’s heart skipped two beats. Bluefur loved him? Him?! With his heart feeling lighter than it had in a long time-the burden of Bluefur hating him lifted from his shoulders-, Thrushpelt climbed down the Great Oak and ran all the way back to camp. *** “Is it over?!” Bluefur’s screech echoed off the nursery walls. “Almost.” Featherwhisker tried to soothe Thrushpelt’s mate. Thrushpelt was very worried. “Is she alright?” “Oh, yes.” Featherwhisker turned to look at him. “She is healthy. The kitting will be over soon.” “Thank you.” Thrushpelt stepped outside. “Thrushpelt! Come and meet your sons and your daughter!” Thrushpelt rushed into the nursery. “Oh, Bluefur! They’re gorgeous!” He meowed. Bluefur looked at him with a look filled with love. “What should we name them?” “How about Mosskit for the little silver and white one?” Asked Thrushpelt. He nuzzled his daughter. She let out a mew of protest and went back to suckling. Bluefur looked down at her kits. “Beautiful. How about Sandkit for the light ginger one, and Pigeonkit for the sandy-grey one like you?” “Perfect.” Meowed Thrushpelt, licking his mate and his kits. “Just perfect.” JayxWillow Willowshine was sorting herbs. But something wasn’t right. Was it because she used thyme to cure Mossypaw’s shock? No, that wasn’t it. Was it because she used water mint to help Mallownose’s bellyache? Nope. The feeling wouldn’t go away. What was wrong? Willowshine remembered as she was putting away tansy. It was because Jayfeather wasn’t beside her, helping her... What was she thinking? Jayfeather was ThunderClan! But! Willowshine had a comforting thought. Forbidden loves have happened before, haven’t they? The comforting feeling disappeared. Jayfeather probably doesn’t even care about me, thought Willowshine with a sinking heart. *** Jayfeather gave out a yawn. “Briarlight, I’m going to stretch my legs. Make sure you do your exercises.” He meowed. Jayfeather walked out of camp, and rescued his stick from under the tree roots. He couldn’t help staring over the river, to RiverClan, to Willowshine. He shook his head. Willowshine wouldn’t be thinking about him. She’d be thinking about her sick Clanmates. Jayfeather trekked to the Moonpool. The fact that it wasn’t a half-moon wouldn’t stop him. He lapped at the icy water. StarClan, if you don’t want me to love Willowshine, tell me. A dainty grey tabby she-cat padded towards Jayfeather. “Willowshine!” He exclaimed. It was unusual to see a fellow medicine cat in StarClan. “Jayfeather. Moonpool. Tonight. Be there.” Meowed Willowshine. She padded back to RiverClan and disappeared. *** A terrible pain gripped Willowshine. She had stopped meeting Jayfeather moons ago! She still had kits inside her? Willowshine pulled herself out of camp. She hurt too much to eat the herbs she brought, let alone drink water. She wanted the kitting to be over. When the pain stopped and the agony passed, Willowshine licked the two kits suckling at her body. A great pain welled up inside her. She couldn’t keep them. She smiled. My kits, I will take you to ThunderClan. Your father will take care of you. Moons later... Jayfeather checked on the kits. His kits. They were suckling at Poppyfrost’s belly. “Are the kits alright?” He asked. “Yes. Fine.” Meowed Poppyfrost. “I still can’t believe how these kits showed up in our territory!” Jayfeather smiled. Oh Poppyfrost, I can believe it. CrookedxBlue Category:Warriorlover12345's Stories